Various security measures, such as a Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart (“CAPTCHA”), have been utilized in attempt to prevent software applications that run automated tasks (referred to herein as “automated users” or “bots”) from accessing programs such as websites and software that are intended for human users. Traditional methods attempt to differentiate between human users and automated users include using static pictures or words that can be recognized by bots. Further, typical methods are time consuming and difficult to use. As processing power and artificial intelligence evolve, bots are likely to employ more sophisticated methods of mimicking human users to bypass typical security measures.
There is a need for improved systems and methods to automatically distinguish between human and automated users and to resist or prevent automated users from accessing programs intended for human users. This may include a user interface device having an adaptive obfuscation scheme with obscured portions. For instance, such an obfuscation scheme may be configured to overcome the drawbacks of traditional techniques while improving the ability to quickly and accurately distinguish between human and automated users.